Get Back Our Hearts
by Heartless Shadow
Summary: When Ban Mido and Gingi Amano get a visit from a handsome, mysterious man they get a job to get back his kid brother from a kidnapper. In seach for clues to find them, they instead learn new things from the man that hired them and about themselfs


Title: Getting Back Our Hearts

Author: Heartless Shadow

Summery: When Ban Mido and Gingi Amano get a get-back assignment from a handsome and myterious man named Shuji Kurusawa, to get back his little brother who was kidnapped and whereabouts were unknown. Without enough information,  
they ended up attending Mr.Kurusawa's little brother's Private Academy to find more about the boy and the kidnapper.  
Instead they learn new things about Mr.Kurusawa and...themselfs.

Disclaimer: GetBackers and all in it does not belong to me! It may include some made up characters like 'The Brothers'  
but other than that, it not mine...( starts crying because it really isn't hers HS:Damn!--)

Words from HS: This is my first story so if you read it and not like it please go easy on me I'm sencitive(just kidding...I think). This is what came to mind when I was bored so I dont know if its good. this story is a yaoi (Shonen-ai) and if you dont like stories like that I suggest you dont read this one, but if you do like it I would love it if you reviewed. I hope that if you decide to stick around and read that its not a waist of your time!  
Ha!Ha!Ha!

XXXXXXXX

Chapter#1: WILL WORK FOR FOOD!

WACK! Ban had hit Gingi on the back of his head after finally Ban could take no more. "Would you sit down and shut up!"

"But Baaaannnn Im bored and wehaven'thadanyjobcomein,inthepasttwomonthsandnowI'vedrankaboutfiftycupsof coffeeandand...OUCH!" Ginji his head whinning when Ban hit him once more. Ban couldn't understand anything that gingi had said, he was going so fast that it made Ban dizzy. He laid his head on the counter and finally got up.

"We need to go out again and find us a job...or we'll have to work at a fast food restaurant." Ban started to wonder about what would happen...(In head: "young man what is with the sm-- WHAT the hell! you bunt the fries"  
The mananger started screeming at Ban, "Grrrr Shut up old man." Mean while on the cash register was gingi."Um lets see here you want two number threes, would you like anyting else with that?" Gingi gave a soft smile and the two young school girls on the other side of the counter started blushing, "N..No Nothing..." They payed and they were handed they're food, they started walking away saying something. whisper"...He was such a good looking adult, I wonder how they ended up here?" "Yeah, and did you see the one with the fries? attitude problems." They started laughing and walked out of the restaurant.) "AAARRGGG! I can't do anything else," Ban walked up to gingi who was messing around being hyper and grabbed him by the collar."Come on gingi."

"OK!" Both Ban and Gingi have had no luck with finding a job so most of the times they were either driving the Ladybug or just sitting around the Honkey Tonk. They walked outside when suddenly a car stopped in front of them. A man in a black business suit stepped out of the car and bowed.

"You two must be the Get Backers, Its nice to finally meet you both" said the man in a deep, myterious voice.

"Should we know you?"Ban retourted, agravated to be waiting time.

"I have come to hire you two...If you want---"

"WHAT? A job!We'll take it!" Ban and Gingi shouted, happy that they could finally get money.

"Let's discuss this more inside." Ban said as they both dragged the man inside the Honkey Tonk.

they sat at a table and talked.the man's name was Shuji Kurusawa, he was tall about a little taller than ban,  
you could tell he had silky smooth black hair all pulled back, he had silver eyes and pail pink skin. They had talked for a while about the situation.

"So you say that your little brother was kidnapped and you want us to get him back for you and you can't call the cops because the'll hurt him, isn't that right Mr.kurusawa?" ban said tring to sum up things.

"Yes, I've already tried nagotiating with them but he can't be convinced." Mr.Kurusawa had a look of frustration,  
he looked down

Gingi looked at him with pity."Don't worry Mr.kurusawa, we'll find your little brother and get him back for you"  
Mr.Kurusawa looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, we'll get him back cause we're the Get backers!"

(Next Day)

"We searched everywhere and found nothing...could this get any harder" Ban tilted the chair of the drivers seat back.

"We still haven't talked to his friends yet, he did give us a list of people that he might know." Gingi held the paper that the names of the people and started to look at it.

"We have no clue where to find these kids and we can't just walk in a private school with guards in the main and only entrance." Ban closed his eyes

"That's never stopped you before."

"Gingi, your not thinking straight. Look at us, do you think we'll blend in with abunch of teens in some high class private school?"

"I guess not..." Gingi had done the same with his seat and then layed down, he kept thinking about what they should do. After a long while of thinking Gingi came up with the perfect plan.

"BAN WAKE UP!"

"AAAHHH! Why you bastard, do you want to die!" Ban grabbed Gingi by the coller roughly

"Calm down ban, I have a plan to get us into the school!"

"This better be worth you waking me up."

(two days later)

(In the private academy-3rd year class room)

"settle down and take your seat, Today we'll be having two new students so I everone to wellcome them"  
She wrote the new students' names on the bourd as they walked into the class room. The taller one had shin length, dark brown hair that fell to the sides of his face, they were both good looking and well built but the tall one showed no signs of expressions on his face which styled the most beautiful, blue, sharp eyes. The other had short blond hair that spiked up and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Class these are our new students..Ban Mido and Gingi Amano."

"...Hey, how ya doing?" Ban said with a smerk on his face.

Chapter#1: WILL WORK FOR FOOD!--- END

XXXXXXXX

Words from HS: I'm done with this chapter, I'll start the next chapter when I come up with more to write plus its 1:16 in the morning and there is school tomorrow so I need to go to sleep. If you like what you've read so far please review and keep reading my story .Bye for now! 


End file.
